five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
FNaW = | image = File:Luigi.png | imagewidth = 180px | location = Entrance 2 | night = Night 1 (rarely) Night 2 | gender = Male }}Luigi is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Wario's. He goes through the right side of the building, into The Office. Appearance His eyes are empty, his jaw is gone, his hat has a crack, and he has a slightly larger, deformed nose. Activity Luigi starts at Entrance 2, then he moves to the Corridor, and Control Room, before appearing at The Office's window. Sometimes, he can be seen floating in the Corridor. This may be a paranormal activity, or just an impression of a ghost. Luigi's jumpscare is very irregular. He seems to be flying towards the player, his arms and legs flailing. He seems to be extremely anxious, surprised, or scared. Audio The sound Luigi makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. This sound plays when Luigi appears in the window's blind spot. Trivia *His paranormal activity may be a reference of the "Hanging Luigi" glitch in Luigi's Mansion. * Luigi's jumpscare is actually based on his dash attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Luigi appears to have an unknown red substance on his cap when he's at the window, however it's always visible, just with no color. ** It may be blood, however the substance appears to be powdery, unlike blood. * Despite being deformed when he's on camera, Luigi's nose is normal when he is seen in The Office window as well as during his jumpscare. ** This may be due to time constraints or the reason that this isn't part of the actual model, just photoshopped. * His jumpscare is the only time where you see him with his jaw (mouth). * Luigi is the only antagonist from the first game who does not appear in Five Nights at Wario's 2. * In The Office window, Luigi's hair clips through the front of his cap near where is L is. This is hard to see when you're playing normally. * When Luigi is in Entrance 2, there seems to be some blue substance on the floor. *Luigi makes a cameo appearance in another Five Nights at Freddy's fan game titled One Night at Flumpty's 2. |-| FNaW3 = | image = File:Luigi Extra.jpg | imagewidth = 180px | location = Living Room 3 Playroom Bathroom | night = Night 2 | gender = Male }}Luigi returns in Five Nights at Wario's 3. Appearance He has the same appearance, but his eyes are black with white pupils, and his nose is more deformed. He is also covered in blood. Activity * Night 2 : If the player hides in the Kitchen, he becomes active. He starts in Living Room 3, passes the Staircase and Living Room 2, before entering in the Kitchen. * Night 3 : If the player hides in the Bedroom, he starts in the Bathroom, moves to the Kitchen, and finally to Living Room 2 before standing behind the curtain of the Bedroom. *'Night 4' : ** If the player hides in the Hallway, he's in the Laundry, and when he's breathing, the player must close the door behind him. ** If the player hides in the Laundry, he starts in the Playroom, goes to Bedroom 2, the Hallway, and if he enters the room, the player must rapidly look to the left and right. *'Night 5' : In the Cellar, he appears on right side, and the player must look to the left and don't pull up the Monitor. Audio Luigi hanging in the Living Room 2. One of the sounds playing when Luigi is in the blind spot of the Kitchen. Trivia * Sometimes Luigi can be seen floating in Living Room 2. A similar scene can be seen in the Corridor in Five Nights At Wario's. |-|Images= Five Nights at Wario's 2015-01-09 22_48_01-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Luigi in Entrance 2. 2015-01-09 22_50_14-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Luigi in Entrance 2 with Peach. 2015-01-09 22_09_42-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Luigi in the Corridor. l.png|Luigi floating in the Corridor. 2015-01-08 18_59_41-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Luigi in the Control Room. Gfujfgjdgjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.png|Luigi in The Office window. Luigi Jumpscare.gif|Luigi's Jumpscare. Five Nights at Wario's 3 Fnaw 3 LR 3 Luigi.png|Luigi in Living Room 3. Fnaw 3 BR Luigi Bedroom Monitor.png|Luigi in the Bathroom. Fnaw 3 SC Luigi.png|Luigi on the Staircase. 254.png|Luigi's close-up on the Staircase. Fnaw 3 K Luigi BR CAM.png|Luigi in the Kitchen as seen through the Bedroom Monitor. Luigi-LivingRoom2.jpg|Luigi in Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 LR 2 Luigi BR CAM.png|Luigi in Living Room 2 through the Bedroom Monitor. Fnaw 3 LR 2 Luigi Float.png|Luigi floating in Living Room 2. Luigi time.png|Luigi in the Hallway. Fnaw 3 BR Luigi.png|Luigi in the Bedroom. B2L.png|Luigi in Bedroom 2. Fnaw 3 Cellar Luigi.png|Luigi in the Cellar. Luigi Jumpscare-0.gif|Luigi's Jumpscare. Luigi char.png|Luigi in the Extra Menu. Fnaw 3 The End.png|Luigi & Co. in the end. Other Original Luigi.jpg|Original Luigi. Luigi-Teaser.jpg|Luigi in a Teaser. Missed_me.png|Luigi in another teaser, Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3